


Make me wanna die

by Levian



Category: Hellsing, Hellsing: The Dawn
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Хеллсинг-фикатон 2012 по заявке Берты:<br/>- авторский фик: пейринг Артур Хеллсинг/молодой Уолтер, жанр - слэш, рейтинг - NC-17 <br/>- авторский фик: пейринг Алукард/молодой Уолтер, жанр - слэш, рейтинг - NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me wanna die

**Author's Note:**

> авторский фанон, неточное соответствие заявке (автор очень извиняется)

_«Люди подобны витражным окнам.  
Они сверкают и сияют, когда светит солнце, но, когда воцаряется тьма, их истинная красота открывается лишь благодаря свету, идущему изнутри»._  
Элизабет Кюблер-Росс. 

 

Полдень. Солнце над поместьем Хеллсингов яркое, как никогда на памяти Уолтера, а небо — ослепительно синее и высокое до головокружения. Он останавливается и запрокидывает голову, чтобы всего несколько секунд посмотреть в его колдовскую глубину, а получается так, что он замирает до боли в глазах и шее, пока золото и лазурь не начинают темнеть, словно бы небо — не небо, а море, и из толщи воды поднимается первобытная страшная тьма. Тогда Уолтер уходит под навес портика, невольно раздумывая о том, что никогда ещё сама природа вокруг так ясно не показывала, что под наносным спокойствием в организации Хеллсинг растёт и сгущается мрак. 

Впрочем, Уолтеру всего шестнадцать и «никогда» для него — срок фиктивный; он сам это осознаёт, и единственное, что может с этим поделать — состроить хорошую мину при плохой игре. Сделать вид, что в юном теле заключён дух человека сильного и умудрённого опытом. Силы у него и правда хоть отбавляй, опыта же… хочется верить, что он доживёт до момента, когда её действительно будет достаточно, чтобы не спасовать перед грядущими слабостями. Правда в собственных страхах Уолтер может признаваться только самому себе, перед посторонними же он готов зубами и когтями отстаивать право на самостоятельность. 

Хотя чем дольше Уолтер живёт (а в организации Хеллсинг это показатель немаловажный), тем сильнее подозревает, что чаяния и намерения тем надёжнее, чем скрытее. Теперь, когда всё старое словно смешалось в комок и покатилось под откос, сметённое хаосом последних событий, спокойствие — лучшее, что можно использовать, чтобы скрыть, что сам Уолтер в сущности не знает, как быть и что делать. Тогда все вокруг будут продолжать верить, что есть хоть что-то надёжное и незыблемое. 

Если бы ещё кому-то было дело до его ложной непоколебимости. 

Всё возвращается к тому же, с чего началось — к хорошей мине при плохой игре. 

Когда он инспектирует бутылки в кабинетном баре, заменяя те, в которых жидкости осталось меньше половины, на полные, входит сэр Айлендс. Он некоторое время наблюдает за работой Уолтера, словно бы и его тоже успокаивает видимость рутины и обманное очарование богатого и старинного поместья. Год прошёл после окончания войны, а на окнах будто бы ещё висят незримые призраки чёрных маскировочных штор и в коридорах слышится хриплый озорной звон от столкновения жестяных кружек. Кое-что из серебряной посуды тогда убрали в подвал, кое-что, стыдно сказать, пришлось пустить на пули, а фарфор и хрусталь и вовсе пять с лишним лет пролежали чуть ли не похороненными. 

Но, судя по лицу Айлендса, думает он вовсе не о том же, что и Уолтер, нет, у него свои способы отрешиться от происходящего. А может, он и не собирается прятать голову в песок и делать вид, что в Хеллсинге ничего не произошло, и это слегка… злит. 

— Когда ты понесёшь Артуру обед? — отрывисто спрашивает он. 

— После заката, сэр Айлендс. — Уолтер делает паузу. Бутылка скользит в его руке, и приходится поддержать её под толстое холодное донышко. Пауза длится дольше, чем хотелось бы, и следующие слова он почти выпаливает и почти против воли: — Как всегда. 

— Подожди полчаса. Сначала я хочу с ним поговорить. 

— Осмелюсь заметить, сэр Айлендс, это неразумно. 

— Ты сомневаешься в Артуре? 

Что Уолтер не любит в Айлендсе — командный тон, исполненный спокойного достоинства, которому почти против воли приходится повиноваться. Почему-то это одновременно и восхищает, и вызывает тихий упрямый протест. 

— Нисколько, сэр Айлендс. Но для вашей безопасности будет лучше, если вы посетите сэра Артура после того, как он пообедает. 

— Всё настолько плохо? 

Уолтер отставляет последнюю бутылку — единственное оправдание тому, что он всё это время стоял к Айлендсу спиной — выпрямляется и поворачивается. 

— Не знаю. Не думаю. Но лучше, если вы не станете зря рисковать. 

Айлендс коротко и зло улыбается — улыбка человека, который знает, на что идёт, и предвкушает эту встречу. 

— Я могу о себе позаботиться. 

— Не сомневаюсь, сэр. Но если с сэром Хеллсингом что-нибудь случится… 

— Подстрахуешь меня от непредвиденных случаев. — Улыбка Айлендса пропадает, и Уолтер понимает, что тот всё это время находился едва ли не в большем напряжении, чем он сам. Такой выдержке можно только позавидовать, и, если бы Уолтер только мог, то обхватил её нитями и отрезал кусочек для себя. Не украл, нет, просто позаимствовал бы образец. — И меня, и… Артура. 

— Хорошо, сэр. Но это… обязательно? 

— Да. Мне нужно узнать, как выглядит Артур до того, как… пообедает, и как далеко всё зашло. 

Уолтер склоняет голову в извечном жесте повиновения. Затылок что-то холодит — то ли обычный летний сквозняк, то ли паршивое чувство грядущей опасности. 

***

Проходит всё обычно до банальности, то есть — громко. Не проходит и десяти минут разговора, как Айлендс вылетает в коридор, держа спину неестественно прямо. Щёки у него пылают. Уолтер с трудом сдерживает облегчённый вздох. Цел. 

Странное это чувство — опасаться того, чему ты всегда доверял. Человек, чей мир оторвался от основания и поплыл в пространстве, не имея точки опоры, волей-неволей плывёт в хаос вместе с ним. Плавание это происходит всегда где-то глубоко внутри, поэтому не успокаивают ни привычная обстановка, ни знакомые лица, и щекочущая нервы угроза воспринимается уже совсем по-иному. 

Уолтер всё-таки вздыхает и берёт поднос, заставленный фарфоровой посудой. 

Артур Хеллсинг всегда бравировал своей эксцентричностью, но на одежду та стала распространяться лишь в последнее время. Мало какой джентльмен решился бы предстать даже перед собственным дворецким в десятом часу вечера в одном лишь халате на голое тело. 

— Добрый вечер, сэр.

— Добрый вечер, Уолтер. Что на ужин?

— Как всегда, сэр. — Ещё один вздох он сдерживает, но, судя по тонкой улыбке Артура, тот уловил даже не мысль, а намёк на неё. 

— Не кисни, Уолтер. Это не лучшая твоя роль. 

— Возможно, я решил сменить амплуа, сэр. 

Смех Артура совершенно искренний, и, на мгновение закрыв глаза, Уолтер позволяет себе помечтать о том, что вернулся в старые добрые времена. «Старые добрые» в отношении него — это каламбур из каламбуров, но это всё, что у него есть. 

— Уолтер. 

— Да? 

— Останься. Сядь.

Сглотнув, Уолтер несмело опускается на стул, подавив желание отодвинуться вместе с ним подальше. В том, какое влияние оказывает на него теперешний Артур, определённо повинен не страх — далеко не страх; но что, Уолтер не может сказать и сам. 

Артур тем временем складывает салфетку, с явным интересом приподнимает крышку молочника, щурится, придвигает ближе чашку. Всё равно что обычный завтрак проголодавшегося джентльмена. 

Если бы только этот джентльмен не был новообращённым вампиром. 

Даже со своего места Уолтер чувствует густой, кисловатый запах свежей крови и заставляет себя не хмуриться, потому что рот совершенно непроизвольно наполняется слюной, а сердце трепещет — с этим запахом не связано ничего хорошего. Один Бог знает, чего стоит Артуру держать себя в руках — возможно, его сердце сейчас бьётся так же быстро, как и сердце Уолтера. Оба они сейчас охвачены инстинктом охотника — только находятся по разные стороны… стола. Стола, не ружейного ствола, и это немного успокаивает. 

— Ближайшие два дня не пускай ко мне Хьюго. 

— Да, сэр, — автоматически отвечает Уолтер. Взгляд невольно притягивает то кровавое пятнышко возле рта, то блики от лампы, мечущиеся по голой груди в распахнувшемся халате. — Что ему сказать?

— Скажи, что я наконец-то впал в голодное буйство. 

— Сэр Артур, это…

— …неразумно? Зато заставит его напрячь мозги, чтобы попудрить чужие. 

Мнение членов Круглого стола будто бы не волнует Артура всерьёз, но что-то в его голосе подсказывает Уолтеру, что ему просто нужно время, чтобы справиться со всем или хотя бы как следует это осмыслить. 

Человек, казалось бы, со всех сторон обезопасивший себя от превращения и всё же его познавший — по извращённой ли шутке наследственности, спихнувшей на него последствия отцовских экспериментов с кровью вампира, по прихоти ли неизвестной вампирши, умершей через несколько минут после того, как вонзила клыки в его шею, по иронии ли всемогущего случая, заставившего солдат Хеллсинга забить тревогу чуть позже, чем требовалось, чтобы спасти ему жизнь… Артур Хеллсинг должен страдать, должен потерять рассудок, но он сидит напротив Уолтера и ведёт себя почти как всегда. Это очаровывает. 

— Сэр? Могу я задать вам вопрос? 

Артур допивает залпом, как прежде допивал брэнди или остывший кофе, в уголках рта остаются крошечные красные отметки, невольно притягивающие взгляд, как притягивает его и плавность некогда порывистых жестов и стремительность, граничащая с нечеловеческой, острая, как свежезаточенный клинок. Невольно хочется вскочить, отшвырнуть ногой стол и двигаться в такт, вовлечь в танец битвы, расшевелить это сонное неторопливое изящёство. 

— Да, Уолтер?

— Это… больно? 

Раньше Уолтер не решался спросить, и теперь вспыхнувшая на секунду в глазах Артура багровая тень его не пугает… нет, обескураживает. Но тот подаётся вперёд, сплетает руки в замок (а во всём — в небрежном пожатии плеч, в изгибе шеи, в растрепавшихся светлых волосах — всё то же странное необъяснимое изящество, заставляющее кровь струиться быстрее от опасности) и окидывает его внимательным, чуть покровительственным взглядом. 

— Даже не думай, Уолтер. 

— Сэр! — Что роднит подростка со спичкой — оба вспыхивают от прикосновения нужного вещества. Но если спичка просто горит, потому что такова её природа, то Уолтер густо багровеет от незаслуженной обиды, но превратиться в огонь гнева ей не позволяет. Впрочем, краска почти мгновенно сходит, возвращая ему привычную бледность, но взгляд он теперь прячет. Не потому, что сэр Артур угадал, вовсе нет — сама идея того, что он может предложить Артуру Хеллсингу своей крови, заставляет ту устремиться к лицу, точно торопясь выплеснуться. 

Артур устало (а под маской покровительства тонко проглядывает что-то незнакомое, по крайней мере, прежде Уолтер у него этого выражения не видел) усмехается: 

— Тогда не спрашивай. Да, это больно. 

Уолтер облизывает губы и ловит на себе ещё один взгляд. Чёрт возьми, он привык чувствовать взгляды нежити, да даже угадывать малейшее движение противника, почти не видное глазу, но Артур Хеллсинг по-прежнему смотрит на него снисходительно и с лёгкой иронией. Словно если бы смущённо-насмешливо выслушивал, как Уолтер сетует на пропажу бутылки коллекционного бренди. 

Может, всё дело в том, что пора отвыкнуть считать Артура Хеллсинга просто человеком. 

Уолтер убирает со стола очень быстро, и когда его рука ненароком дотрагивается до руки Артура, ощущение такое, будто тут вовсе не чувствует прикосновений, в то время как Уолтера они почти жгут своей непривычностью — чувствовать холод вместо естественного тепла человеческого тела. 

Выходя, взгляда он на себе не ощущает, но это не значит, что Артур на него не смотрит. 

***

Жизнь, которую так ценят и так тщательно оберегают в организации Хеллсинг, идёт своим чередом. Закономерно и равнодушно, как плывущий по течению труп, но сравнение это не самое успокаивающее для напряжённых нервов, и потому Уолтер гонит его от себя: цинизм — первый шаг к притуплению чувств, а вместе с ними и реакций. 

Члены Круглого стола верят (или делают вид, что верят) дипломатическим формулировкам сэра Айлендса. Ясно, что это означает: до того, как Ричард Хеллсинг войдёт в более-менее разумный для управления организацией возраст, а лучше — достигнет совершеннолетия, сэр Артур находится на «испытательном сроке». Просто потому что сейчас его некем заменить, просто потому что Англия не может себе позволить без должных дипломатических операций избавиться от человека, который обеспечивает немалую долю её безопасности. Просто потому что члены Круглого стола действительно пекутся о безопасности и благе страны, а вампир во главе организации по борьбе с нечистью — благо настолько же, насколько может быть благой готовая взорваться бомба. Но ему дали шанс, и это уже обнадёживает. 

— Мне кажется, или ты действительно беспокоишься об этом больше меня, Уолтер? 

— Я слишком занят для этого, сэр. 

Артур очень хорошо держится. Он учится контролировать себя с напором фехтовальщика и рассудительностью шахматиста. Скрывать клыки при улыбке, пригашать опасный блеск глаз, тушить в себе разгорающийся огонь жажды. 

Сэр Айлендс и сам теперь предпочитает не приходить, отделывается записками с докладами об обстановке, если не получается — визиты редкие и совсем короткие. Он не боится и не брезгует — скорее его, как и Уолтера, совсем по-иному завораживает новый Артур, но если Айлендс упрямо и прямолинейно ускользает из паутины новоявленного ночного хищника, то Уолтер не боится с ней играть. Кому как ни ему уметь обращаться с нитями. 

Желание контролировать каждый чужой шаг — привычка опасная, душу она захлёстывает лучше любой петли и держит сильнее любой ловушки. И она дорогого стоит. 

За Артуром следить легко. Как вампир он ещё не научился владеть гаммой новых способностей и чувств. Задумай кто убить его, это удалось бы даже легче, чем оставайся сэр Хеллсинг человеком. Уолтера будоражит мысль, что в схватке с Артуром он вышел бы победителем, по крайней мере, серьёзно пустил бы ему кровь, поставил на колени без шанса вырваться — добровольно бы Хеллсинг перед ним никогда не преклонился. 

От череды туманных, в завлекающей кровавой дымке мыслей пересыхает во рту. 

Артур любит сад при поместье — разросшийся, чуть диковатый, манящий сотней цветочных ароматов, столь же привлекательный днём, сколь и таинственный ночью. Особенно по душе сэру Хеллсингу заброшенная беседка в самом дальнем его краю. От ступенек до крыши она увита плющом и диким виноградом, сквозь чьи гибкие побеги виднеется прозрачный до голубизны мрамор, в своей белизне могущий посоперничать с лицом немёртвого хозяина поместья. 

Внутренность беседки хорошо просматривается только с крохотного балкончика в западном флигеле, и об этом Уолтеру прекрасно известно. Известно ему и то, что Артур не любит, когда его там беспокоят — то ли новая привычка слушать ночь сказывается, то ли требует выхода скопившееся напряжение, которое некуда выплеснуть. Сэр Хеллсинг в полной безопасности: никто, будь то посторонний или член организации, не пройдёт незамеченным по узкой тропке, разве что Алукард, но тот избегает новообращённого хозяина, в своём безразличии к случившемуся гранича с невежливостью. 

Двоим вампирам на одной территории не ужиться. Алукард пусть и много сильнее, но всё ещё слуга, а значит, по-прежнему подчиняется Артуру; быть может, это и унижает его, заставляет почти не покидать подвала. А может, его терзает злая ирония рока: не такой судьбы Алукард ожидал для старшего наследника Хеллсингов. Кто знает, что чувствует он при взгляде на отметины клыков, чужих клыков, на шее своего хозяина — равнодушие или растерянность? Гнев или радость? Скорбь — или ненависть к удачливой вампирше, отведавшей, пусть и перед смертью, крови, которая для него самого воплощала много больше, чем символ жизни? Об этом Уолтер не имеет ни малейшего понятия, и единственное, что чувствует при мысли, что Алукарда здесь нет, это неуместная радость от того, что сэр Хеллсинг выбирает иную компанию. 

Обычно Уолтер не проводит здесь много времени; напряжение последних дней одолело в конце концов и его, и убедившись, что сэр Хеллсинг проведёт эти часы как всегда, он отправляется спать. Но сегодня его мучает бессонница — вползает в сердце как стелющийся по саду туман, дурманит взгляд и сковывает тело, но оставляет разум плыть в окружении мыслей, словно стайки тревожных рыбок. 

Дремота спадает с Уолтера, когда воздух неуловимо холодеет, будто напоенный сотнями ледяных иголочек, незаметных, но бодрящих. Некрепкий сон коварнее всего — сгустившийся и обволокший весь сад туман поначалу кажется лишь пеленой перед слипающимися глазами. 

Фигура в алом, соткавшаяся из тумана и темноты в конце тропы, заставляет Уолтера встрепенуться, подскочить и тут же пригнуться, сквозь балюстраду вглядываясь в неспешно приближающуюся тень. Нити уже наготове, и только смутное чувство узнавания удерживает Уолтера от того, чтобы перескочить через ограждение и пустить их в ход. Он щипает себя за руку и стискивает зубы, когда с каждым шагом тени в алом в ней всё яснее угадываются очертания женской фигуры. Да, так и есть: высокая, белокожая и темноволосая женщина идёт к беседке, так легко и воздушно, словно не ступает, а плывёт над землёй в тумане, скрадывающем её шаги. Артур поднимается ей навстречу, они останавливаются друг против друга, и Артур говорит что-то, что заставляет женщину негромко рассмеяться и поднять руку. Уолтер было подаётся вперёд — но она всего лишь проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке Артура. Жест фамильярный, почти вульгарный, и очень нежный, а её движения выглядят так естественно и так будоражат предвкушающей плавностью… 

Уолтер облизывает губы и в бессилии опускается на пол. Сердце колотится, он никак не разожмёт кулаки — и в то же время всё тело ощущается расслабленным и по-прежнему плывущим в тумане, свободным от воли своего хозяина. Происходящее кажется реальнейшим из снов, ведь только во сне пугающее ощущение полной беспомощности сливается с чувством спокойствия и всезнания. 

Он сидит спиной к беседке и не знает, что сейчас происходит возле неё. Голову приходится поворачивать почти силой, собственное тело ему не повинуется. Уолтер сам не знает, что должен увидеть. 

Сначала его взору предстаёт лишь туман, ползущий вверх с упрямством морского прибоя. Но вместе с мерцающими в воздухе капельками воды возвращается и ускользнувшая было бодрость. Уолтер поворачивается и, ухватившись одной рукой за скользкую от росы балюстраду, вглядывается вниз, в сад. 

…А там он видит, как Артур и женщина, положив друг другу руки на плечи, вальсируют в тумане, словно повинуясь звукам неслышной ему музыки. Они так далеко друг от друга, как это только возможно в танце, и всё-таки в горле в Уолтера пересыхает. Он тянется к шее, неосознанно расстёгивает давящий плотный воротник и проводит рукой по горлу — вверх-вниз, вниз-вверх, в темпе беззвучного вальса. Рука холодная и влажная, он вздрагивает, будто она чужая, но когда она согревается от бегущей по венам крови, это разочаровывает почти до боли, словно бы теперь чего-то не хватает. 

Чёрные волосы женщины рассыпались по спине; в полумраке они сияют так, словно излучают собственный неяркий свет, а светлые волосы Артура, чуть склонившегося к её голове, похожи на корону из сияющего серебра, сменившего платину солнечного дня. Эти двое так нездешне, непривычно и дико хороши вместе, что у Уолтера сердце щемит от внезапной острой ревности. И туман ластится к ним, как преданный пёс, в то время как Уолтеру слепит глаза. 

Неслышный темп нарастает — вальс убыстряется. Танцующие склоняются друг к другу ближе и ближе. У Уолтера дыхание убыстряется, он, не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, водит ладонью по шее и груди, напрасно ища прикосновения, которое показалось бы достаточно стремительно-холодным, чтобы принести успокоение. 

Вальс нечеловечески быстрый, чувство ревности — нечеловечески острое. 

Уолтер закусывает губу, подавив рвущийся выдох — слишком тёплый для воцарившегося вокруг холода, от которого даже крошечные листки винограда покрылись еле заметным инеем. 

Шестым чувством он понимает, что Артур и незнакомая женщина остановились и смотрят на балкон. То же чувство подсказывает ему, что всё это время о нём знали. 

Он понимает, кто она такая, когда наконец встаёт, совладав с тяжёлым неповоротливым телом. Особняк зовёт теплом и безопасностью, туман — манит холодным пряным дурманом. 

Даже заслышав за спиной негромкий зовущий смех, Уолтер не оборачивается. Его разбирает злость, граничащая с ненавистью. 

***

У Алукарда достаёт наглости посетить его. Любая женщина позавидовала бы способности вампира менять обличье как туфли и драгоценности и никогда не ошибаться в выборе нужного. Внешний вид пусть и не любимейший его аксессуар, но один из самых эффектных. 

Сейчас он в облике, почти не знакомом Уолтеру; облике высокого, молодого, но старомодно одетого джентльмена, и от всего, начиная от костюма и заканчивая тростью, веет добротной элегантностью девятнадцатого века — с еле заметной примесью озорства, будто бы Алукард издевается. Уолтер уверен, что так оно и есть. Вместе с тем он чувствует и нечто сродни благодарности за то, что этот облик такой откровенно мужской; впрочем, даже самую малость зная Алукарда, можно быть уверенным, что плату за этот маленький подарок он возьмёт полностью. 

— Что нового? 

По разные стороны уставленного блюдами и подносами стола они откровенно карикатурны — долговязый Уолтер, уже не подросток, ещё толком не юноша, и джентльмен, невесть зачем забредший в посудную. 

— Ничего. Что может быть нового? 

— Тебе виднее, дневной житель. 

В последней фразе такой откровенный намёк, что Уолтер едва удерживается, чтобы не вонзить Алукарду в лоб серебряную вилку. Да, прямо в центр этого высокого белого лба, под небрежно изогнутую прядь тяжёлых чёрных волос. Но Алукарда это только развеселит, вилку гарантированно испортит, а самого Уолтера заставит отмывать стол от крови, потому что вампир и пальцем не пошевелит, чтобы её собрать. 

Помедлив минуту, Уолтер решает быть откровенным. Иногда откровенность — единственное, что может сбить с толку Алукарда, с удовольствием рядящегося в потёртые одежды циника, шута и короля недомолвок. 

— Что тебе нужно от сэра Артура? 

— Ничего из того, что не было нужно прежде. 

Они обмениваются короткими взглядами; в одном — ироничное понимание, в другом, во взгляде Уолтера, нарастающее раздражение. 

— Тогда почему ты…

— Почему я что? Скажи, Уолтер. Скажи. Что тебя так беспокоит, настолько пугает? 

— Что тебе от него нужно? — Уолтер перегибается через стол и говорит это торопливо, пользуясь редким моментом, когда можно смотреть на Алукарда сверху вниз. Тот улыбается и будто бы читает каждую его мысль. Возможно, так и есть. — Зачем тот облик? 

— Ему так проще.

— Проще что? 

— Смириться, Уолтер. Смириться. — Алукард отворачивается, будто холодный блеск десятков серебряных ложек и ножей интересует его больше, чем собеседник, и резко меняет тему: — Знаешь, почему я убил ту, которая обратила его? 

Уолтер обескураженно дёргает уголком рта: всегда неловко выдавать, что знаешь далеко не все чужие мотивы, а уж если выясняется, что дело ещё и в тонкостях работы… 

«Ты позавидовал ей», — Уолтер предпочитает не озвучивать. По крайней мере сейчас.

— Чтобы сэр Артур стал носферату, а не чьим-то слугой. Раз уж ему повезло не стать упырём. 

Алукард мягко улыбается, не подтверждая и не опровергая. 

— Как по-твоему, сколько всё это продлится? 

В пояснениях Уолтер не нуждается. «Всё» — подвешенное состояние, в котором волей-неволей застыла организация. 

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает он. Пусть этим занимается сэр Айлендс, сэр Пенвуд (который, как ни странно, единственный из окружающих, кто ведёт себя так, будто с Артуром действительно ничего не случилось), Круглый стол — кто угодно, только Уолтера от этого избавьте. Он не готов справиться. 

Алукард будто бы понимает. Да и есть ли хоть что-то в этом мире, что вампир не пытался бы понять в своей жажде человеческих отношений и впечатлений? Он понимает, и глаза его до краёв полны снисходительным сочувствием, что наводит на мысли о нескрываемой насмешке. 

— Недолго. 

Уолтер пожимает плечами. Теперь лучший ответ «я понимаю», но он упрямо его избегает. 

— Если ты собираешься узнать, что будет потом, у меня, то этого я тоже не знаю. 

— Знаешь. 

Уолтера передёргивает от равнодушия, сквозящего в голосе вампира; злит и оно, и застарелая уверенность Алукарда, этого древнего хищника-одиночки, в том, что шанса на благополучный исход нет. Сэр Артур не будет «жить долго и счастливо» — тленом и прахом пойдёт всё, начиная с «жить». 

— Замолчи. 

По счастью, Алукард не смеётся, Уолтер бы не выдержал глумливого выражения его лица. 

— Я пытаюсь помочь ему, — мягко произносит Алукард. 

— Как? — с горечью спрашивает Уолтер. Голос немного срывается, словно Уолтеру лет тринадцать или четырнадцать, и очень не хватает нахальства, которым он тогда обладал. — Как? 

Алукард поднимается, опираясь обеими ладонями о стол — неожиданно женский жест, неожиданно женская поза; болят глаза, и хочется взять эту чёртову вилку и… 

— Мне виднее. — Алукард подходит к нему и, двумя пальцами ухватив за подбородок, силой вздёргивает голову кверху. — Не кисни, Уолтер. 

От этих простых слов глазам становится как-то совсем жгуче. Уолтер прикрывает их и чувствует, как по коже невесомо, легче, чем прикосновение тончайшего лепестка, что-то скользит, мягко проводит по скуле, пересчитывает ресницы, убирает со лба волосы. Холодное, пощипывающее прикосновение, оно неуловимо наводит на мысли о чём-то медицинском, о гулкой тишине бесконечных коридоров и запахе чего-то кислого и сладкого одновременно. 

— Уйди, — велит он, не открывая глаз: признак, лучше слов говорящий, что драться Уолтер не готов. 

Рука исчезает, но вдруг, не дав Уолтеру наконец вдохнуть полной грудью, возвращается — скользит по щеке, еле касаясь её костяшками пальцев. Острая, холодная, снисходительная нежность с запахом пороха и металла. 

Он отшатывается и давит в себе крик отвращения. Алукард с места не двигается даже когда Уолтер, огибает стол и идёт к двери, как контуженный. К вампирским чарам невозможно привыкнуть, и горечь от их рассеивания всегда остра, как в первый раз. Пора бы научиться терпеть, а не хочется. 

— Я убил её, потому что новообращённый вампир всегда погибает со смертью своего хозяина, — негромко говорит Алукард ему в спину. 

Уолтера тошнит, и он выскакивает за дверь, не оглядываясь — куда угодно, только прочь от затхлого чувства обречённости и от могильных сентенций Алукарда, прочь, на свет. 

Ему целых шестнадцать лет, и он всё ещё не верит в предопределённость. 

***

— Вы должны опасаться Алукарда, — говорит Уолтер с почтительностью солдата на войне, к которой уже приготовился. 

Артур внимателен, но не впечатлён. 

— Полагаешь, мне следует ждать от него конкуренции? 

— Нет, сэр, но…

— Уолтер. — Артур мягко похлопывает его по плечу — уже знакомое чувство сначала сотни разбегающихся по телу иголочек, а потом успокоение. — Уолтер, что бы ты ни задумал, тебе следует делать это тоньше. 

— Я учту, сэр. И впредь не буду вас… предупреждать. 

Артур не убирает руки с его плеча и обходит Уолтера со спины. Получается что Уолтер заключён в обманчиво небрежное полуобъятие. 

— Пожалуй, я рад, что ты это сделал. Я предпочитаю знать, что задумывают мои сотрудники, если дело касается меня и других сотрудников. 

Уолтер стискивает зубы, сжимает губы в ниточку.

— Сэр?

— Да? 

— Просто дайте мне знать, если он сделает что-то…

— Например? — Артур стискивает и другое плечо Уолтера, склоняется к уху, будто бы внимательно слушая. Движение, в прежние времена дружелюбно-озорное, теперь слишком для этого медленное и… прохладное. Уолтер невольно передёргивает плечами, ощущая на щеке чужое дыхание. 

— Ещё не знаю, сэр. Просто поверьте мне. 

— А ты мне доверяешь, Уолтер? — внезапно спрашивает Артур. Пальцы на плечах чуть сжимаются, но вовсе не затем, чтобы причинить боль. 

Уолтер некоторое время молчит, что Артур встречает лёгкой понимающей полуулыбкой. 

— Что бы с вами не случилось, сэр, пока — да. 

— Рад слышать. — Артур отпускает его, заставляя остро жалеть об утерянном прикосновении, с которым Уолтер почти сроднился. — Я всё ещё хозяин Алукарда, и что бы он не делал, он делает в лучшем случае с моего разрешения. В худшем — я хотя бы всегда знаю, что именно он делает. А теперь принеси чего-нибудь выпить, Уолтер. 

Он уходит на кухню, терзаясь ощущением, что его предали. Ненавистный накрахмаленный воротник вновь слишком плотно обхватывает шею, заставляя думать, что именно сейчас Уолтер занимается не тем, чем должен бы. 

На кухне приходится задержаться чуть дольше, чем обычно. Возвращаясь с подносом, Уолтер видит на полу луч света из приотворённой двери в малую гостиную, хоть и точно помнит, что закрывал её плотно. Если только сэр Артур выходил или кто-то решил посетить его… 

Он ставит поднос на столик и идёт к двери, неосознанно сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Донесшийся до слуха знакомый смех заставляет вздрогнуть — это Артур смеётся. Уолтер заглядывает в дверную щель и не сразу понимает, что видит. Сначала взгляд приковывает только каскад волос, струящихся как сверкающая в свете ламп чёрная река; они падают на грудь Артура, на шею и плечи, и его руки, пропускающие пряди сквозь пальцы, кажутся пленниками этих прекрасных длинных волос. Уолтер сглатывает, не решаясь поднять взгляд на лицо женщины. Он знает, какое оно: слишком бледное, чтобы назвать его «живым», со слишком резкими, почти птичьими чертами, которые не позволяют ему быть скульптурно красивым, но не дают отвести глаз. 

Алукард. 

То, как сплелись эти двое в кресле, не позволяет ошибиться в том, чем они занимаются, и отвернуться тоже не позволяет. Уолтер чувствует, что чудовищно далек от того мира, к которому они принадлежат, и это причиняет боль такую же резкую, как и постыдную. 

Платье Алукарда могло бы показаться строгим, даже слишком строгим по вкусу послевоенных лет, но Уолтеру, которого всегда тянуло в прошлое, а не в будущее, оно заставляет сглотнуть. Или же во рту пересыхает от того, как медленно и плавно ведёт рука Артура по подолу, а потом внезапно задирает тот кверху, заставив Уолтера за дверью вздрогнуть и на секунду зажмуриться. Когда он открывает глаза, рука уже поглаживает бедро, ослепительно белое, словно молоко в сиянии лунного луча. Бесстыдство, с каким Алукард откидывается назад, запрокидывает голову, сверкая полоской зубов между алыми губами, будит в Уолтере что-то сродни гневу. Он желает увидеть, как это лицо исказится гримасой боли, как Артур схватит его за волосы и дёрнет, как кровь запятнает ковёр. Но Артур движется с чарующей нежностью — чуть тянет Алукарда на себя, и тот охотно наклоняется, приникая поцелуями к его губам и шее. С тихим шелестом бретельки платья спадают и само платье сползает вниз, открывая острые плечи, трогательный изгиб длинной шеи, омытый водопадом локонов, чётко вылепленные груди — ладонь Артура берёт одну из них в «чашку» и движение второй, плавно покачнувшейся, завораживает, а ярко-алый сосок кажется повисшей капелькой крови, которую невольно хочется слизнуть. 

Уолтер уже давно дышит через раз. Руки его словно против воли шарят по груди и шее — будто и нет жилета, галстука и рубашки, каждое прикосновение ощущается как короткий разряд тока, бьющий особенно больно, когда контакт прерывается. Артур что-то бормочет, Алукард протяжно вскрикивает, и этот странный стон, наполовину женский, наполовину животный, едва не заставляет Уолтера вскрикнуть тоже. Он снова закрывает глаза, и в темноте, куда он погрузился, длинными росчерками сияют белая кожа и ласкающие её руки. Яркие пятна — губы, глаза, вишенки сосков на округлой груди. Уолтер представляет себя то одним участником, то другим, то ласкающим, то покорно принимающим ласки. Единственное оставшееся в нём от себя самого — пылающие щеки. 

То, что Уолтер сейчас испытывает, сродни самому большому страху в его жизни, и чувство беспомощности перед этим страхом охватывает его и покачивает, плавно убыстряя темп — все мышцы в теле напряжены, руки подрагивают, не опирайся он на стену, он упал бы, уступив рвущему грудь крику. Взгляд его прикован к двум фигурам, вжимающимся друг в друга, как в тесноте опасного боя. И, когда Артур покорно откидывает голову, подставляя шею влажным припухшим губам, у Уолтера уже не хватает сил на стон. Он просто смотрит, как призывно приоткрывается рот Алукарда, показывая острый алый язык и самые кончики белых клыков, смотрит, зачарованный, потому что это самое прекрасное воплощение того, что он привык считать ужаснейшим.

Уолтер замирает, тяжело дыша, готовясь увидеть кровь, которая хлынет из раны, которой пока ещё нет. 

Алукард тягуче, бесстыдно всхлипывает — так, как готов вот-вот всхлипнуть Уолтер, — и неожиданно встряхивает головой, склоняется. Переливчатая слюдяная чернота волос падает на спину, открывая горло. Только когда Артур приникает к этому чистому белому горлу, Уолтер наконец-то видит его заалевшие глаза, жадный бледный рот, капельки пота на лбу и вздрагивает одновременно с Алукардом, чуть только кровь показывается и тонкой струйкой стекает вниз. А стоит ей невыносимо медленно достичь ложбинки между грудей — Артур с пугающим полустоном впивается сильнее, и даже в крошечную щёлку двери видно, что его сотрясает дрожь.

Уолтер изо всех сил, до крови, закусывает руку и сползает по стенке вниз. Стремительное напряжение, охватившее его, разбилось за этот нестерпимо растянутый миг, как волна о скалы. 

Смотреть уже не хочется: больше вынести он не в силах. Теперь — точно не в силах. Пошатываясь, Уолтер встаёт. Нестерпимо хочется курить и вдохнуть свежего морозного воздуха. 

Но курить он бросил после войны, а до первых заморозков ещё несколько месяцев, и Уолтер позволяет себе думать, что только в этом причина охватившего его сейчас горького разочарования. 

***

Неприятно чувствовать себя парией. В лучшем случае — невидимкой. 

Не для солдат и людей в особняке, конечно, те относятся к Уолтеру как всегда, но для него самого они отдалились и стали окончательно неважны. 

Алукарду и Артуру Хеллсингу нет до него никакого дела. Внешне ничего не изменилось, нет, но Уолтеру ясно, что перед носом у него захлопнули дверь и открывать не собираются. В их мире, среди их разговоров и внутри их дел ему не место, и этот неосознанный, такой закономерный снобизм рождает в нём холодное бешенство и жажду мести. Когда-то Артур был ему союзником, теперь кажется предателем. 

Уолтер не готов к тому, что однажды приходит сэр Айлендс и говорит, что считает нужным временно удалить его из особняка. Глупость какая — в организации Уолтер самый устойчивый к чарам нежити, не зря он считается лучшим чистильщиком Хеллсинга, элитой. 

— Это не драка, — только и отвечает тогда Айлендс, словно ставит в разговоре последнюю точку. 

Не помогают и холодные, логичные, тщательно выстроенные возражения о том, что прислуге нужен особенно сильный контроль, раз уж хозяин особняка — вампир. В этом приказе нет постскриптумов: Айлендс ясно даёт понять, что без Уолтера справятся. 

Сочувствие за стёклами его очков назойливо и невыносимо. 

Артура нельзя оставлять наедине с Алукардом. Уолтер чувствует себя до навязчивости ответственным за то, что может произойти. В его кошмарах кровь льётся на светлый ковёр спальни Артура Хеллсинга, и это уже не кровь Алукарда. Когда она подползает к ботинкам Уолтера, он наклоняется, видит в ней своё отражение, чью-то маячащую за плечом тень и просыпается. 

Он прикидывает все варианты и кажется понимает, что должен сделать. Ещё несколько часов уходят на то, чтобы окончательно решиться. Малодушно хочется потратить их на сборы и сон, а наутро уехать и предоставить всему идти своим чередом. Так что бессонница как раз кстати. 

Артур один, небрежно листает книгу, не вглядываясь в написанное. Блаватская, растиражированный теософ, глашатай теории сверхлюдей — чтение, которое, по его словам, всегда его усыпляло. При появлении Уолтера он откладывает её и выпрямляется. 

С минуту они изучают друг друга, один собираясь с мыслями, другой — словно бы читая их на лету. 

— Кажется, я догадываюсь, что ты хочешь, Уолтер.

— Простите, сэр. 

Движение Артура почти неуловимо, как и проблеск тончайшей нити; секунда — и рука Уолтера в захвате, но оба знают, что стоит драке начаться всерьёз, как вывернуться не составит труда, а ускользнуть от нитей будет много труднее. 

— Перестань, — мягко говорит Артур. — Перестань, мальчик. 

— Лучше, если это буду я, сэр. 

— Чем кто?

— Алукард. 

Без малейшего усилия Артур стряхивает с пальцев опутавшие их нити, протягивает руку и ерошит Уолтеру волосы. Не столько ерошит, сколько проводит вверх-вниз, овевая холодком затылок и шею. 

— В этом, Уолтер, ты слегка ошибся. 

Уолтер кивает, уже поняв, но отказаться от замысла не в силах — жажда мести жжёт глаза изнутри. 

— Тогда что мне делать? — усмехается он, зная, что особого выбора нет, драться придётся и, скорее всего, победителем он не выйдет. Просто потому, что по-настоящему никогда не решится. 

Слова Артура, склонившегося к его уху, так тихи, что их можно принять за шелест потревоженных дыханием волос. 

— Идти… с вами? — переспрашивает Уолтер. Тысяча мыслей проносится в голове — предательство, младший Хеллсинг вряд ли когда-то станет хорошим главой, организация, обескровленная войной, попросту издохнет без сильнейших оперативников… 

Только потом приходит понимание, что же по-настоящему означает «иди с нами». 

Он сжимает губы, бросает взгляд поверх плеча Артура — Алукард, сливаясь с тенью, стоит у стены, весь вид его выражает равнодушное ожидание. Уолтер отворачивается, но уже через секунду рука Артура силой поворачивает ему голову. Выражение лица сэра Хеллсинга сосредоточенное, внимательное и немного озорное, быть может, из-за взлохмаченных волос. 

Уолтер мотает головой, краем глаза видит Алукарда — тот будто бы действительно заинтересован, но через секунду снова надевает маску ленивой скуки. 

Артур закусывает губу, как неосознанно любит делать в моменты досады. Уолтер отлично помнит все его привычки и всё же не сразу понимает, что жест не случайный, а намеренный. Нарочито неловкий, опасный, если у тебя есть клыки. В уголке рта выступает капелька крови, набухает и, дразняще помедлив, скатывается вниз по подбородку, а её место тут же занимает новая. 

Шорох. Алукард обходит их, будто бы ловкий дворецкий, вклинивающийся меж танцующих пар. Если не повернуться, то не понять, что шелестит по полу — подол плаща или подол платья. Капелька крови на губе притягивает взгляд. 

Если слизнуть её…

Если вывернуть руку, рискуя вскрикнуть от боли, если высвободить хотя бы две нити…

Если только её слизнуть…


End file.
